Leaks
Leaks are monsters that come out of conqueror of all worlds. They can only be defeated by a weapon from the game. These are the leaks shown so far and which episode they were leaked. As of "A Leak Among Us" it is now known that leaks can not jump diagonaly because Max Ross hates checkers. Ig-in game Irl-in real life M-mentioned LEAK-EPISODE (If in game, it might state the lvl and locarion first seen)-Description The MMORPG Monsters 'Bosses' *'Maldark'(All) *'Thadeous(Goblin)' *'Lord Ramsey(Crypt)' *'Brad (Big Fat Bowlers)' *'Foxbra(Dragons)' *'Habanero Dragon' 'Titans (Maldarkalipse)' *Ice Titan(1) *Fire Titan(2) *Wind Titan(3) *Water Titan(4) 'Ghouls (CRYPTS)' *'UnDread - lg(Lvl 6)' *'Charred Zombie - lg (Lvl 10)' *'Ghoul - lg (lvl 13)' *'Crypt-o-Knight' *(Ghouls) 'Trolls' *Berserker Troll *Magic Fatty *Brad(BOSS) *Trash troll *Demon troll *Swamp Trolls *Big Fat Bowlers *Vomit Varmit *Mini-troll *Trinitroll Toluene 'Orcs' *Holiday Orc *Orkish Orc *Orc Sharman *Orc Chieftain 'Dragons' *'Cursing Demon' *'Acid-Spitting Mini Dragons' *'Midnight Dragon' *'Singe' *'Firewall Dragon' *'Habanero Dragon(BOSS)' *'Foxbra(BOSS)' 'Goblins' * Thadeous(BOSS) * Gooblin - Ig (Lvl 8) fourth floor- Green Goblins with Acid * Goblin Archer - Ig (Lvl 2) first floor - Goblins with a bow and arrows * Goblin - Ig (Lvl 4) first floor - An evil elf * Goblin Undead - Ig (Lvl 15) seventh floor - Purple zombie-like goblins with a skull and horns on their head; they wield a sneaker attached to a stick * Goblin Spearer * Cavern Goblin 'Banshees' * Maniacal Banshee of Death - Movie M, Ig (Lvl 20) ninth floor - A big pale-skinned Banshee that wears black that wields a scythe * Psycho Banshee of Hate - Ig (Lvl 17) ninth floor - A Banshee that looks similar to the Maniacal Banshee of Death;they use a guitar that shoots lightning * Singing Banshee of Doom - Ig (Lvl 12) sixth floor - Banshees with a white,mask-like face who wield a portable microphone stand with a microphone. * Crying Banshee of Sorrow - Ig (Lvl 16) eighth floor - Ice-themed banshees who wield ice-shooting megaphones Other monsters * Craven Snowman of the North - 6-Bodied snowman(LV 65) * Parkful Fairy Giant - Leroy M - Unknown * Magic Rogue - Blast a ton 2.0 M - Unknown * Nightstalking Serpent - Leveling Up M - Giant snake that has root beer venom * Snotling Goggler - Max Squared M - Unknown * Sir Guy - leveling Up Irl - British Frog Collector * Woodland Fairy - Acid Spittin' Mini Dragon Ig - Unknown * Wolveress - Movie M - Unknown * Morthorn Worm - Wormholes Irl, Ig- Giant worm who makes Wormholes * Holiday Orcs - Barbarian - Christmas Elves * Silversmith Dwarves - Leroy Ig - Dwarfs who mine silver with axes * Scorcaling Forest Goracal - Leroy M - A tree monster * Exploding Meemees - Leroy M - Unknown * Fewards of Flail Land - Leroy M - Unknown * Black Death - Black Death Ig, Irl- Wyatt's Avatar * Five-Armed Blood Marauders - Leveling Up Irl - Blood marauders with five arms * Bicyclops - Bicyclops Irl - A Cyclops with a eye above the first one * Rainbow Riders - Sole Provider Irl - A super fast rainbow sprite * Barbarian - Barbarian Irl - A barbarian (A human warrior) * Swirl'n Gibbers - Commercial Irl - People who swirl really fast * Hag Beast - Ugly demon that can look like a real person if nessacary. * Dupilgängers - Blast-A-Ton 2.0 Irl - Two sided monster * Skunkbears - Conspiracy Club Irl - Half skunk and half bear being * Bounty hunter - Wanted Ig, Irl - female Bounty hunter * Jester with a Trumpet Mouth - HQ Irl - A trumpet-mouthed jester * Sprague - Movie Ig, Irl - Minotaur with sword who can duplicate * Ghouls - Movie Irl - Zombies with top hats * Hampire - Hampire Irl - A vampire hamster * Gargantuan - Movie M - Big things * Werewolf - ? -a humanoid wolf in clothing * SKL - Ig - Walking skeletons welding guns * Merchant of Menace - The Dark Marts Irl - A merchant that is the 10th most evil character in the game. * Swirling Giver - A creature that gives out gold in exchange for the person giving it payback. * Invizio - Invizio's Revenge Irl - A ghost that came from a ghost town. * Courtesy Cat - Heckfire Tiger Irl - A talking humanoid cat that offers helpful advice. If it's advice is ignored, Courtesy Cat will turn into a masked wrestler-like monster called Heckfire Tiger. * Snake Woman- Wyatt Crosses Over Irl - woman with snake tail instead of legs and a snake-like tonguye. They have strange eyes and see in black-and-white. One Snake Woman works for Maldark and appeared on Earth in the form of Vice-Principal Asp of Crosstown High School. * Glamazons - Should She Stay or Should She Go Irl - A group of fairy-like women. * Mooman - A Leak Among Us Irl - A man with cattle-like horns, hooves, and tendancies (such as reacting to the color red). * Hugo Vegosauro - A Leak Among Us Irl - An outcasted leak that became an author on Earth. * Squid Person -So you Think you can go to the Big Dance - A squid man who spits ink and wears a bathing suit. Internet leaks * Max squared - Max squared - Max's Profile * Jack - Jack and the Beanstalk - Jack from the story * Giant - Jack and the Beanstalk - A giant from the story. * Snow White - Jack and the Beanstalk - A princess * Sherlock Holmes - Jack and the Beanstalk - A detective * Big Bad Wolf - Jack and the Beanstalk - A hungry wolf * Dante Jr. - Thomas Jeffer, Son of Frankenstein - A web cartoon that was created by Dante. * Thomas Jeffer - Thomas Jeffer, Son of Frankenstein - A self-proclaimed son of Frankenstein. Category:Leak Category:Enemies Category:Villain Category:Troll Category:Monster Category:Dragon Category:Boss